High level programming languages are generally favoured over lower level languages for the ease with which they can be used to provide a well-defined structure to computer programs written using such languages. Although high level languages simplify programming tasks, as well as assisting program readability and maintenance, the compilation of programming instructions written in these languages can be cumbersome and less than optimal.
When using high level programming languages, the programmer must either be content with the code produced by the compiler of choice, or ensure that the compiler generates relative efficient code from the adopted programming style. The modern approach has been to design compilers to optimise the code produced irrespective of the programming style adopted by a programmer. This frees the programmer from considering implementation details of the code, allowing the programmer to focus more specifically on actual design issues.
Compiler design represents a significant field of endeavour, and many approaches to improving the computational efficiency of code produced by compilers have been proposed and adopted to date. However, this existing approach is not without limitations.
Accordingly, further improvements in generating code from high level programming languages would be of clear benefit.